finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tanya AZian/Aditi Sethna
"I still can't believe they're gone" '- Aditi,about the deceased survivors' Aditi Sethna was a survivor of Uttarakhand floods and a journalist working in Mumbai Mirror.She was a good friend of Samar Singh Rathore and Vishal Gupta. Aditi was the sixth survivor to die. Biography Aditi lived in Powai region in Mumbai. She works as a journalist in Mumbai Mirror and is friends with Samar and Vishal since childhood.She is artsy,smart and vivacious.When she was 14,she and her dad were one of the witnesses of Nathan Sears ' death when he got crushed by Flight 180 landing gear while they were having dinner in Cocktails Bar,which made her avoid her orignal death where she was supposed to die in a mall fire that night. Final Destination (India) She and the gang went to Dehradun for a 1 week vacation,where Samar had a vision about the floods,she 63551257.jpg 60359760.jpg 60359690.jpg fled out of the disater when his vision came out to be true. She comforted Nikhil about Neha's death and told Vishal,Raghav and Samar about the same.She also went to Hard Rock Cafe with the gang for drinks.She was horrified when Amit died the same night. She later met Samar,Nikita,Raghav,Nikhil and Alvira again at a cafe when they saw them talking to Vishal and witnessed him die.She started to believe Samar and Nikita about death. Death When Samar went out to meet Nikhil,He saw signs relating to Aditi's death and informs Nikita about this.A ball was rolling on the floor when the high winds blows it off. Aditi was about to close the store before she got a call from Nikita about her being next,but was unable to hear her when the signal got weak,the shutter behind her got closed,she accidently stepped on the ball and fell on a rope that lifted her in the throat. She screamed for help while trying to let herself free.Nikita and Alvira arrived to rescue her but the shutter was jammed and wasn't opening.They tried to break the shutter open while Aditi was getting strangled further. The shutter finally opens and Nikita and Alvira get horrified seeing her dead body hanging. After Aditi's death,Nikita ends up noticing signs (eg.Aditi's photo which shows 2 tack holes in Samar's abdominal area,A rat swimming in the puddle,Evil Eye Protection Ad etc.) that tells her that someone will hurt Samar really badly. Signs/Clues *When the survivors discuss about cheating death and who is next on the death's list.Raghav points at Aditi and makes a hanging gesture,which implies the cause of her death. *There is a hanging figure in Samar's room *Samar sees a torn piece of a newspaper article and sees Aditi's name in it. *Samar is haunted by the radio playing 'Jeena Yahaan Marna Yahaan' Trivia *Her death is similar to Tod Waggner as both of them are strangles by a thread like thing.While Aditi was strangled by a rope,Tod was strangled by a clothesline. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Survivors Category:Asphyxiated Category:Sixth Survivor to Die Category:Final Destination India characters Category:Death's Victims